hollywood heights season 2 episode 1 - the nexst step
by hollywood heights story
Summary: loren has a big show in newyork read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Loren , Eddie , Max , Nora , Jake and Kelly are on the plane on the way to Newyork **

Loren: mom i can't belive that i am going to preform

Nora: wel sweetie you have to belive it because to going to happen

Max: how are you feeling loren

Loren: i feel great thank you max

Eddie : look at you right now my girl not nerveus for a big show

Loren: and thats al because of you (loren gives eddie a kisss)

Branda: the airplane is about to land so would you al put your seat belt on

**The airplane has landed **

Loren: look at al those peoeple over there

Eddie : they al came to see you

Loren: no they al here to see this amezing rockstar whit the name eddie duren

(loren gives eddie a kiss on the cheek

**loren and eddie sing some signatures and take some photos whit fans and then walk to the limo Eddie,loren,jake,kelly nora and max are in the limo**

Kelly: oke loren as soon as we at the hotel you have to change and do your hair and make-up

Loren: oke and what about after the show ?

Kelly: whe wil flight back tomorrow morning

Loren: oke kelly

Max: how are you feeling loren

Loren: i am fine

Nora: and your nurves honey

Loren: mom i just had forgotten thos but now i am all nervus agian

Eddie: you don't have to bee you are amezing always remember that (eddie gives loren a kiss

Loren: thank you

**Loren is on stage and she is going to preform**

Loren whit hard voice: **NewYork how are you **

**you are rady for a good time **

**The public only screams **

Loren: **i am bout the sing a new song i hope you like it's cald time stops**

Loren:_** looking at the clock.. i don't know when it's stop..but i feel my hart is leaving.. and i don't feel you breathing.. i just want the begining..and see wat it is briringin...looking at the clock.. i don't know when it's stop..but i am climing my way up..never gonne stop..until i reach the top..where i find you…where i find you….i love you….i need you….i see you...just bring me this fire..just make me inspire..bring me in this mood..it never felt so good….i love you…i need you.. i can feel the world is spinning..the future the begining..i love you….i need you **_

_**I see youuu…**_

_**you are my hold on..you are my hold on..for so long for so long ..you get me zo crazy..you get me zo crazy..baby ! baby !..i need you….i need you….just bring me this fire..just make me inspire..just bring me this fire just make me inspire..i love you ….i love you…**_

…_**.**_

_**I want you back.. i want you back never tought.. that.. i.. ever.. said.. i love you i love youuu….. i want you bad.. i want you bad never tought that i ever said i need you i need you…**_

_**I wanne feel you love it make me feel so right.. its on fire make it higher is't on high when i desire…. don't stop the music now!.. play it on so loud.. make me forget about everything don't stop me now i just begin..rise like a star when you are whit in.. don't slow down stay on this same track don't give in till you have fight back….i want you back i want you back …..**_

_**Looking at the clock..i don't know when it stops..i can hear you hart beat..you can hear my hart beat ..i think about you..you thinking about me..why i never see how mucht you mean to me..i wanne say i love you..i wanne say i need you..looking at the clock i don't know when its stop..you the wane that i can trust..you the wane that i wil love..i love you..i need you ..everything is nice..when you are ad my side..don't leave me.. stay whit me..i like you..i love you..don't leave me..**_

_**i can feel the world is spinning..the future the begining..i love you….i need you **_

_**I see youuu…**_

_**you are my hold on..you are my hold on..for so long fors o long ..you get me zo crazy..you get me zo crazy..baby ! baby !..i need you….i need you….just bring me this fire..just make me inspire..just bring me this fire just make me inspire..i love you ….i love you…**_

…_**.**_

_**I want you back.. i want you back never tought that i ever said i love you i love youuu….. i want you bad.. i want you bad never tought that i ever said i need you i need you…**_

_**I wanne feel you love it make me feel so right.. its on fire make it higher is't on high when i desire…. don't stop the music now!.. play it on so loud.. make me forget about everything don't stop me now i just begin rise like a star when you are whit in.. don't slow down stay on this same track don't give in till you have fight back….i want back i want you back never tought that i ever said i need you i love you….. i love you ...**_

**the crowd screams and claps and cheers for loren.**

**At tyler's place **

Chloe: open the door

Tyler: what do you want

Chloe: tyler i want you to open the door right now

**Door gos open**

Tyler: what

Chloe: tyler please i need you in my life i lo….

Tyler: stop it chloe

Chloe: but tyler i love you

Tyler: i don't need your love anyore i just need you to leave me alone

Chloe about to cry : but tyler it's like every man i love just walk a way on me and i can take it anymore

Tyler sarcastic : really maybe you should star telling the truth so now and than

Chloe: tyler i can't belive you

Tyler: now you say that i'm the liar

Chloe: shut up tyler i tought you always have my ba…..( tyler kissis chloe )

Tyler: i love you chloe bud whit you i cant see straight anymore

Chloe: please tyler don't do this to us

Tyler: you done now chloe

Chloe: tyler please

Tyler: bye chloe ( tyler shuts the door )

Back at NewYork

Loren: **thank you** !

**Loren walks of stage eddie waits for her**

Eddie: loren you where amezing

Loren blush: really

Eddie: yhe you where great ( eddie gives loren a kiss on the mouth)

**Nora walk to eddie and loren**

**Nora smooches loren **

Nora: loren hony you are great and your song its was amezing

Loren: thank you mom

**Kellly jake and max coming up**

Kelly: loren your preformerss was amezing

Loren: thank you

Mak: loren i have a littel somthing for you

Loren: max really

**Max gives loren a chain whit eddie's name on it **

Loren: o max thank you i love it

Eddie: wow look at you let me help you whit that

**Eddie helped loren put the neckless on **

Loren: and how do i look

Eddie: my name looks great on you ( eddie give loren a kis)

Jake: the limo is rady whe can go to the hotel

**They are at the hottel loby**

Kelly: eddie and loren are you two on one room

Nora: kelly !

**Kelly ignores nora**

Kelly: what loren you don't want to stay whit eddie

Nora : i am sure she would but maby i can sa somthing about it

Loren: i would love to mom please

Nora: come on loren

Loren: mom i am going to do it anyway

Nora: don't go there loren please

Loren: i go spent the night on eddie's room

**Eddie and loren are walking to eddie's room **

Max: nora come on they would bee oke

Nora: i am sure that they will

**at eddie's room**

eddie: are you oke whit staying at my room

loren: yhe sure are you like it

eddie: eddie i love it but i have to tell you somthing first

loren: eddie

eddie: when i was missing leah kised me

loren about to cry : eddie

eddie: i am so sorry i pusht her away and i told her that i loved you and thans he said i was just a kiss

loren: just a kiss really do know how mucht you mean to me do you know that you are my first boy friend tha i trust that brought me flowers that i love

eddie: you are my first girl friend to that really like me not because i am eddie duren but because i am eddie i can tell you things that i can even tell my dad

loren: you know beeing the girlfreind of eddie duren has its drawbacks

eddie: realy like what

loren: now i don't like it when you get kissed by other girls i only like it when i do it

eddie: and i only like it when you do it

loren laugh: don't lie

eddie: i don't lie

eddie gives loren a kiss and this tim eddie used his tongue

eddie lift loren and loren put her legs around him eddie lifst loren to his bed he puts loren on his bed

eddie: you wanne go on

loren nods : yes eddie

**in the sander's house**

Adam: melisa what are you thinking about

Melisa: i am just thinking about loren

Adam: what about her

Melisa: she is in NewYork

Adam: do you miss her

Melisa: yhe she is my siter whit a other mother

Adam: and a other father

Melisa: wait what

Adam: loren is not your sister so…..

Melisa: Adam stop in my eyes loren is my siter

Adam: and what am i in your eyes

Melisa: you are my boyfriend

Adam: and i like it

Melisa: o really you like it

Melisa gives adam a kiss

Adam: now ilike it even more

Adam kis melisa

Lisa screams from downstairs

Lisa: melisa can you come down please

Melisa walks to her mother in the kitchen

Melisa: beth

Beth: i am so glad tho see you

Melisa: i wish i could say the same

Beth: i am sorry

Melisa: about what he ? ! running away everytime you see me

Beth: melisa i want you to talk about your father

Lisa: beth what are you doing

Beth: lisa i am trying tos peak to my daughter

Lisa: she is not you have left here

Beth: lisa come on please

Lisa:beth don't go there right now because i will slep in front of my daughter

Melisa: come on we not on a schooyard you two are so immature please

**Back at NewYork**

**Eddie and loren are on the bed **

Eddie: how are you feeling loren

Loren: i am just fine

Eddie: what is wrong

Loren: are you still like me

Eddie: what ?

Loren: now whe have you know are you stil like me like you did before

Eddie laugh : no

Eddie laugh : i like you even more ( eddie gives loren a kiss

**Back at the sander's house**

Melisa on a arrogant tone: so beth what about my father

Beth: wel i tought you would like to know

Melisa on a arrogant tone: well i think so to right

Beth: i don't know it anymore i have to go

Melisa: but what

Beth run out of the house

Lisa: melisa are you oke

Melisa: yhe sure i am kinda used to it

Lisa: melisa you should know that i always loved you like you my own doughter

Melisa: yhe i know mom i love you

(Melisa hugs her mom)

**at chloe's house **

there is noking on the door

chloe: ho cloud that be

chloe opend the door

chloe: mom what the hel is this

jackie: nothing hony i just tought you need some compeny

chloe: again you that wrong

**jackie walked in to the house**

chloe: what are you doing

jackie: i am putting my stuff in my room

chloe: you don't have a room here

jackie: i just worried about you

chloe: i don't need that

**the nexst day at NewYork**

eddie: loren

loren just moan a littel and moves around

eddie: loren wake up

loren: eddie let me sleep

eddie: loren look what i have got

loren opend her eyes and looks around the room when she see eddie's face se kisst on eddie's mouth

eddie gos out the bed an push the car whit food to the bed

loren: sleepy voice: aww eddie you don't have do this

eddie: yes i have i have to thank you for the most amezing night in my life

loren blush : really

eddie: loren your amezing

loren: well thank you your not bad by your self to

eddie laugh and give loren a kiss

they start to eat

**back at chloe's house**

jackie: where is tyler i have seen him around for a while

chloe: i don't know his is probely doing tyler stuff

jackie laugh: yhe i know bud where is he

chloe now mad : i don't know why are you alway in my neck mom

jackie: i just don't want you to do something stupid

**back at the sander's house**

melisa: heey phil and adriana what are you to up to

phil: heey melisa how are you

melisa: graet i am going to the airport te get loren a suprise somthing is way of here

adriana: really

melisa: come on what is going on

phil adriana ad the same time: we have bought a house

melisa: what that is amezing

phil: i know

melisa" but when did you do this

adrianda: yesterday

melisa: really great but i have to go now bye you two

phil:bye

adrianda: bye sister

melisa laugh: really siter

adriana laugh tob y the blink melisa gives her

**back at NewYork**

eddie an loren are kissing on the bed when nora walks in

nora: pardon me

eddie and loren stoped kissing

loren blushes: heey mom what are you wanne to say

nora: first things first did something happen last night

loren blush: mom stop it

nora: i am just joking i am just wanted to say that whe are going to the airport

loren: fine mom thank you alot

she put on a face what make her mother laugh a litel

**in the aiplane **

nora: loren can i talk to you for a minute

loren: sure

nora: i mean in privite

loren: o oke than

**they walked to the back of the plane **

loren: what it's is you wanted to to talk about

nora: about last night

loren blush: what about it

nora: did you guys …

loren: mom !

nora: i am sorry i just wanted to know

loren: i know you wanted mom

nora: so did you guys have

loren blushes: yes mom

nora: o my god loren i hope you where rady for this and you not doing this to let eddie love you

loren: no mom i wanted to do it

nora: how are ou feeling loren

loren: i feel great mom eddie was so sweet and so carefull i am relly glad that he was my first time

nora: well than i am glad to

**eddie walked to loren and nora**

eddie smiles : do i need a bulletproof vest

nora: no you don't eddie

loren: mom would you leave us please

nora: sure honey

**nora walked away **

eddie: are you oke

loren: yes i have told my mom about last night

eddie: i tought you would

loren: are you mad now

eddie laugh : no i have told my dad i could not hide that from him i am just to happy

loren gives eddie a kiss

eddie: you are the best thing that happend to me i love you

loren gives eddie a kiss: i love you too

**the plane has landed now**

melisa: loren loren

**loren let go of eddie's hand and runs to melissa **

loren: melisa

**loren hughs melisa **

melisa: and thit something happend in Newyork

loren blush : what no what would have happend on the amezing night of my live

melisa:howwwww loren i am so happy you will tell me details later

loren sarcastic : yes sure i will

**eddie walked over to melisa and loren **

eddie: hey melisa how are you

melisa: i am fine how are you mr amezign night

loren blushes : melisa

eddie: i feel great and i am verry happy

melisa: good good

loren: stop it mel

melisa: i wil get some detail out of you

**nora walked over to mel loren and eddie**

nora: hey mel

melisa: heey nora

**nora hugs mel **

nora: the limo is here are you two rady

loren: yes but mel

melisa: don't worry about me i just drive to your house and see you al there

loren: really

melisa: yhe sure i can do that

nora laugh: sure you can

**loren and mel say good bye **

**in the limo**

kelly: loren tomorrow we have a coupel of interviews

loren: oke

jake: eddie are you rady to give some interviews or you just want some time of

eddie: no i am rady to give one interview but i don't want some long intervieuws

jake: why not

eddie: because i want to bee whit loren her interview

loren: eddie you are to sweet

**jake and kelly or at the office and nora max loren eddie and meisa are at the tate hous **

**melisa and loren are at loren' s room **

melisa: and lo tell me

loren: tell you what

melisa: about having seks whit the eddie duren

loren blush : mel stop now !

melisa: i guess it was amezing

loren: stop it mel but yes it was eddie was so sweet an nice and careful

melisa: ahh

**eddie walked in to loren's room **

**backt at chloe's hous **

chloe: mom stop watching everything i do

jacky: but hony i don't want you to do anything stupid

chloe: just stop it mom i don't need you to…..

sombody is knoking on the door

chloe: aag mom would you open the door please

**jackie walked to the door and opend it **

jackie: i was wondering when i see you agian

tyler: jackie your back

jackie: yhe and you are to

**tyler walked in the house and chloe see tyler **

chloe: tyler what are you doing here

tyler: i tought i would check on you

chloe: agg why dos everyboby think i am some grazy person hoe can not be alone

**back at lorens house **

loren: hey eddie

eddie; heey you beauty

**eddie walk up to loren and give her a kiss **

melisa: i think nora needs me

loren: what mel waht are you ta…..

melisa: shh lo

**melisa walked out the room **

eddie: do you want to sleep at my place

loren: what would you like that

eddie: i don't know if i can sleep whitout you

loren: i would love to if my mom would let me go

eddie: don't worry about that i think my pops have that

loren: really

eddie: come to the living room they will tell you

**loren and eddie walked to the living room **

nora: loren i need you to tel something

loren: yhe i heard something like that

nora: max and i are going to live toghter

loren: really mom what that is amzing

max: i hoped you would react like that

loren: max mom this is amezing i am so glad for you guys … i only

nora: what it's it loren

loren: oke mam dont be mad cant i sleep at eddie's housse

nora: loren

loren: mom please i want to

nora: one night and you cal tomorrow morning

loren: thank you mom love you

**loren hugs her mom **

backt at chloe's house

jackie: nobody is doing that hony

chloe: stop it mom i don't want to hear it

jackie: chloe

chloe: mom would you please go to your room and let tyler and me talk

jackie: sure hony

**loren and mel have good by and loren have sad good by to here mom and is now on her way to eddie's house **

**i hope you like it i have chanched it a bit don't don't pay attention to the writen i am from the netherlands**

**i hope you al liked it if you want some more stories just say it if you have any tips don't pay attation to my writing i am from the nederlands **


	2. Chapter 2 loren met lia ans jeremery

**Episode 2 loren meets lia and jeremey**

**At eddie's house**

Eddie:hey jeffery would you ensure that no one disturbed loren and me

Jeffery: of course can i let your father through

Eddie: only if it is verry important

Jeffery: well i will arrange fine evening

Eddie : thank you jeffery

**Eddie and Loren walk to the elevator**

Loren: Eddie why did you do that

Eddie: because i do not want to be disturbed when i'm whit you (eddie gives loren a kiss )

**Eddie and loren are on the elevator**

**A few minutes later they stand for eddie's house**

**eddie opens the door **

eddie: after you beauty

loren smiles : thank you handsome

**if loren and eddie are inside eddie close the door and pulls loren to him and starts kissing her **

loren laughs teasingly: eddie can you at least wait until after dinner

eddie smiles flirtatiously: no, i can not

**eddie starts kissing her again**

**loren makes herself apart from eddie **

loren laughs teasingly : well you would have to because i am starving

eddie: really

loren: yes unless you want me to die of hunger

eddie: i would not dream of it ,eddie claps his hand and says what you wanted to eat

**at Chloe's house**

tyler: so jackie is also getting worried about you

chloe: stop that tyler

tyler: stop what, make me worry about you

chloe: yes i just want my life back the way it was and that eddie still love me

tyler: that's never gonne happen chloe and cerainly not now he knows that you kill his mother

chloe: stop that tyler that is not even fixed and there are no declarations made so ….

Tyler: so what chloe do you think you goes free

Chloe: as long as there are no returns , yes

Tyler: You're so stupid

Chloe: if you just come to insult me, you can leave

Tyler: good

Chloe: no i did not mean it, just stay tyler please

Tyler:chloe that can not i have to go

**Tyler gives chloe a kiss on her mouth and goes to the door and goes away**

**Jackie comes to chloe **

Jackie: are you okey sweetie

Chloe: yes of course i just have to lie down

**Chloe walks to her bedroom **

jackie worried: this is not good

**jackie grabs her bag and goes out the door **

**at eddie's house **

loren: i did not know you could cook some eges

eddie smiles : really did you know that even

loren smiles : well no, i do not know everything about loren says a bit shy

eddie says teasingly : is there anything you do know about me

loren says flirting : well yes i know you're great

eddie says flirting : really

**eddie en loren laugh**

eddie says teasingly : you know what i know about you

loren: no

eddie: you are a great kisser and you know how to make me head on hollow

**eddie starts kissing loren, between the kissing eddie asks whit panting voice: **are you finishes eating

loren says whit flirtatious voice: yes

**eddie's rise and pull loren towards him as loren is also standing eddie start to kiss her. between the kissing eddie says : **shall we finish this in my room

**eddie tilt loren and loren puts her legs around him , which then runs to his room**

**at tyler's house**

jackie: open the door

**tyler opens the door **

tyler: jackie hey ! what are you doing here ?

jackie: do not play this sweet tyler

**Tyler looks quizzically if jackie runs past him in his house**

Tyler: what are you talking about

Jackie: the way you treat chloe she does not deserve that

Tyler: i do not know what chloe deserve but i stay away from her

Jackie: tyler do not say that please

Tyler: elso you go and hit me again

jackie: no you're not wort it i schould take care of chloe

tyler: go

jackie: you're unbelievable tyler

**jackie travels to the door **

tyler: funny chloe also said that i was unbelievable

jackie: just shut up

**jackie slams the door **

**at eddie's house**

**eddie and loren are lie on eddie's bet loren has her hand on eddie's chest**

eddie: what are you thinking

**loren turns her head to eddie **

loren: about me mother and school where i need to go back the day after tomorrow

eddie:what about your mom

loren: i'm finally really happy whit my life and i think that's because my mother is happy agian

eddie :that's sweet but have i made you a littel happy

loren:yeah when i'm whit you i feel so happy ( blushes a littel ) and when i look at you i feel so much love

eddie looks at loren whit big eyes

loren: what ?

eddie: i love you so so much

**loren smiles affectionately at eddie and gives him a kiss**

**than there is banged on the door**

loren:who could that be

eddie: i do not know might my dad

**eddie gets out of bed and run down whit only sweatpants on **

**eddie opens the door**

eddie: chloe what are you doing here

chloe: i just wanted to talk to you without that loren child

**loren comes to eddie whit just a t-shirt from eddie **

loren: what are you doing here

chloe:omg did you have

**loren interrupts here**

loren: no i just forgoten my sleep clothes

eddie: loren you do not have to lie only chloe does something like that

chloe: how can you say that and how can you go to bed whit that school girl

eddie**: **what how dare you talk about loren like that she is better in every way

chloe:themselves in the bedroom

eddie:yes chloe

**chloe now look at loren and tart yelling at her**

chloe: i can not believe you went to bed with my eddie duren have you no respect

loren:listen chloe you have done eddie a lot of hurt so just leave him alone

chloe: i not let my self command by you littlel school girl

eddie whit loud voice : that's enough chloe get out of here or i'ii get the security

chloe: but eddie

eddie: no leave me alone

eddie slams the the door

at chloe's house

**at chloe's house **

jackie: chloe where are you

**there is no response**

jackie: chloe

**jackie runs to chloe's bedroom but there is chloe not **

**then the front door open chloe walks inside**

**jackie is looking**

jackie:chloe goodness where have you been

chloe: i was whit eddie

jackie:oh baby do not do this to your self

chloe:i think it's really over between my and eddie

jacie:how so

chloe:he had seks whith the school brill

jackie: let it now chloe

**at eddie's house**

loren: are you oke eddie

eddie: yes of course are you ok

loren:yes of course

eddie: i do not want you to pay attention to chloe oke

loren: of course not eddie

**eddie walks to loren **

eddie: good

**eddie gives loren a kiss **

**the next day **

**at nora and max house**

nora : wake up

**max yawns**

max: good morning beauty oh , what have you got there

nora: a breakfast for the sweetest man in the world

max laugh: do i get every day breakfast in bed

nora laugh : well … no so do not get used to it

**loren and eddie are on their way to the office**

**if loren and eddie enter the office they see lia and her brother jeremy . lia eddie sees ze starts to blush**

lia: heey eddie how are …

**lias stops immediately when she sees loren **

eddie: lia this is loren

lia:hay loren eddie tell me a lot about you

loren: hey thanks that you brought eddie back to me

**lia just nods **

lia:well this is my brother jeremy

**jeremy gives loren a hand **

jeremy: i,ve heard a lot about you

**then jake and kelly come in the office**

jake: eddie loren you are already here

**whit melisa phil adriana gus and lisa **

melisa: wow guys this house is huge

phil:yhe adriana and i could give a lot of money

lisa: phil is it really smart to buy a house like this

guz: lisa i think they will be okey

melisa: i' ii definitely sleep once and also ,loren

adriana: do you think se brings eddie

melisa: what i do not know but i love your house

**back at the office**

kelly: loren are you ready for your interview

loren:of course

kelly: we go to he other room

loren: sure

**eddie is also standig to go whit loren**

lia: Eddie you can stay here right

eddie: no. I promised loren that i would go whit her

lia:really

loren:if you want to stay here you That's okay

eddie:no i just wanne be whit you

**eddie gives loren a kiss on her mouth**

loren: okay than

**eddie puts his arms around loren and together they walk to kelly **


	3. Chapter 3 chloe is arrested

**Hollywood heights season 2 episode 3 choe is arrested**

**At max en nora's house**

Max:thanks for breakfast

Nora: no thanks i like to do it

Max: really

Nora: only for the people that i love

Max oh really

**Max gives nora a kiss on her mout hand their beginning to laugh**

**At the chloe's house**

**Chloe is on the phone whit lilly park**

Chloe: o hey lilly do you have time today to go to romour

_Lilly:no today i have an interview whit loren tate_

Chloe: o really i did not know and eddie

_Lilly:haha chloe come on eddie is over you_

Chloe sigh: i know he's slept whit that school girl

_Lilly: o really now i have to hang me interview is about to start_

Chloe: bye

_Lilly:bye chloe_

**Chloe hangs her phone her mother comes to her**

Jackie: who was that darlig

**Chloe looks at her mother**

Chloe:oh that was lilly park

Jackie: why you want to talk to her

Chloe:i do not know but she not have the time she is going to do an interview whit loren tate

Jackie: that is a good thing honny

Chloe:a good thing mom which side are you

Jackie:on your side but….**jackie is interrupted by banging on the door **

**Jackie goes to the door when she opens it there are two police officers**

Police officer: are you chloe carter

Jackie: no,that's my daughter

**Jackie look at chloe in the room and gesturing her to come**

Jackie: chloe baby come

**Chloe walks to the door **

chloe whit fake smile: gentelmen what can i do for you

police officer: we have reguested to open the case of Ms katie duren and you are main suspect

**chloe's smile disappearing immediately**

**at the office loren and eddie are working on their interview with lilly park**

lilly: loren how does it feel to have eddie back again

loren:it feels great

lilly:well you've also written a song and have sung it in new york what are your feeling about that song

loren: o well when i sing that song i feel that pain when i tought eddie was dead

**loren is about to cry but eddie moves closer to her to comfort her**

eddie whispers: it's good

lilly: are you okay

loren loren gets the tears from her eyes : sure we contineut this interveiw

lilly: okay how are things now going between you and eddie

loren: good very good actually

lily:oh exciting do i smell bedroom romance

loren blush: maybe

lilly:eddie what do you feel about loren

eddie: i'm just really in loe whit her and i love her

lilly:e ddie imagine chloe was not cheating whit tyler did you also have this feelings for loren

**eddie looks at loren**

eddie nods

eddie: i think so

lilly smiles: eddie do you have wedding plans

**loren looks shocked to lilly and then to eddie**

**eddie's smile get bigger**

**at chloe's house **

chloe: what no that's nonsense

police officer: you can choose to go on free will or we arrest you

**chloe looks at her mother**

chloe:mom call tyler

**chloe looks at the agents**

chloe:we're going

**the agents walk whit choe to the police car they get in and drive away**

**jackie looks nervous when the car drives away**

**at the office**

eddie:i do not know in the future i see it definitely happen

lilly: loren what do you think of this

loren: yes in the future i see it happen eddie and i do not have to hurry

**eddie gives loren a kiss on her mouth**

lilly: now well many thanks for the interview i wil se the two of you soon

loren: thank you to

**lilly says goodbye to eddie and loren and walks away**

kelly: eddie loren what a great interview

**she gives loren a hug**

**at chloe's house **

**jackie on the phone whit tyler**

jackie:tyler good god that you take your phone

tyler:_jackie pleasw what i'm busy_

jackie: chloe is arrested you gotta help me i do not know what to do

tyler: _stay there i;ii be there in a minute just call a good lawyer_

jackie:thank you tyler

**at max and nora's house**

**max phone is rings**

max: hello

joe: _hey max it's joe here_

max: hey joe how are you

joe: _it goes fine thank you but i caal you to tell something important_

max: okey what is it

joe:_ chloe is arrested for the death of katie she is now at the police station _

max: what ! i'm going to go right there thanks for calling joe

**max hangs up his phone and nora is curious to max **

nora: what happened

max: chloe is arrested so i'm going to the police station right now

nora: do you want me to come with you

max: yes i really need you later

**nora and max are on their way to the police station**

**at the office**

lia whit flirtatious voice: i wanted to thank you

**lia hugs eddie**

eddie with uncomfortable voice :sure

**eddie turns tol oren and whispers in her ear**:shall we go

**loren gives eddie a kiss but than eddie's phone rang**

eddie:hey dad

max: _hey come to the police station right now_

eddie: why ?

max: _that you hear when you get here , i do no want to upset you and that you have to drive_

eddie: can loren join

max: of course you have a lot of support of loren and that's what you need later

eddie: okay i'm on my way

**eddie hangs his phone**

loren: eddie what is going on ?

eddie: we must go

lia: really

**eddie ignores lia**

eddie: come let's go loren

**eddie and loren walk away**

lia:i can not believe this

jeremy: lia you not need to hunt eddie but you need tot hink about our career

**jake walks in **

jake:who hunts there on eddie

**jeremy an lia laughing sheepishly**

**at the police station **

jackie: relax chloe it's all good

tyler: we have the best lawyer and we ensure that you come out here

chloe:thank you

Tyler: i'm not leaving whithout you

Chloe :do not worry i'ii be out of here


	4. Chapter 4 chloe get exonerated

**Hollywood heights season 2 episode 4 Chloe is acquitted**

**At jake's office**

Jake: again who hunts there on eddie

Lia: nobody

Jake:well,because i do not want love competition between you and loren

Lia: of course i understand that

Jake: good

**Eddie run whit loren inside the police station**

Eddie: Dad what is going on

Max: Eddie first slow down and promised that you stay down

Eddie: of course what is going on

Max: chloe is arrested because of you mother

Eddie whit tears in his eyes : what ?

Nora: are you okey eddie

**Eddie could not longer contain his tears he turns tol oren and cry on her shoulder**

Loren gives eddie a kiss on his head :sssss eddie

Loren: and what happens now

Max:we wait until the trial

Eddie let loren loose from a big hug

Loren: are you okey

Eddie: yes if you are whit me tonight loren i need you

Loren gives eddie a kiss and grabs his head between her hands

Loren: sure eddie

Eddie whispers : i love you

Loren whispers: i love you to

Nora: loren are you going home whit me and max

Loren: mom can i sleep at eddie house

Nora: but you have school tomorrow

Max: nora i think eddie needed loren

Nora: but max …..

Loren: mam, please

Nora: but you go to school tomorrow

Loren: sure love you mom

**Loren cuddling max and nora and eddie does the same **

**Chloe,tyler and jackie in the interrogation room **

Jackie: chloe baby i'm so sorry

Chloe: please mom you just make me nervous

**There are two police officers walking in the room one remains at the door **

Police officer : miss carter you stay over here until the lawsuit

Chloe: what ? do you actually know who i am

police officer: we have a nice spot for you miss carter

**the police officer at the door goes to chloe and picks her up and takes her to the cell**

**at eddie's house**

loren: eddie are you okey

eddie: of course if you stay whit me

loren: Eddie you know you do not have to hide your feelings for me

eddie: i know, and i hide nothing for you i jut need you

loren gives eddie a kiss

loren: i'ii be there for you i'ii always be there for you

eddie: i know , and i will always be there for you

**eddie and loren 're kissing eddie makes the kiss more intense**

**at chloe's house **

jackie: i'm so sorry for me baby

tyler: do not worry ,chloe will be free agian soon and i will take care of that

jackie: thank you tyler

**there is knock on the door **

**jackie walks to the door and scares**

jackie: what are you doing here

lilly : i come from friendship

jackie: but what are you doing here

lilly: i heard that chloe is in prison

jackie: i miss me baby

lilly: i know that jackie maybe i can help you

jackie: with what

lilly: to get chloe back listen can i come in

jackie : sure

**lily walks into the room**

**back at eddie's house**

**loren and eddie lying on the ground in the living room whit a pair of pillow and one blanket**

loren blushes: did you know this was my first time

eddie smiles : what ! we have done this before

loren blushes : i know **loren gives eddie a kiss** i mean on the ground like this

eddie laughs :oh you meant that

**loren begins to kiss eddie when the kiss got intense she stops the kiss and standing on **

eddie whit hiss eyes still closed : why did you do that

loren: i need to sleep a bit early i have to get up early

eddie: really

loren: yes, but first i need a shower

eddie:right

**at chloe's house**

tyler: what are you doing here lilly

lilly: look i just want to help chloe

tyler: how? Lilly how do you want to help her

lilly: i do not know

jackie: tyler please stay calm we can use all the help

tyler: stay calm how can i stay calm

lilly: i'ii take the best lawyer for you

jackie: thanks lilly that is very nice

lilly: i like to help chloe

**loren takes a shower and grabs a shirt from eddie when she is ready loren goes to bed a few minutes later loren feels that eddie is in bed and that he pressed loren against him**

**the nexst morning**

**loren wakes she sees eddie still sleeping **

loren: eddie

**she starts to kiss him awake**

loren: eddie wake up

**eddie yawns**

eddie: hey beauty

**loren gives eddie a kiss**

loren sigh: i have to go to school

eddie: what time are you back

loren: after 7 th period

eddie disappointed: really

loren: what's wrong

eddie sigh: i'm not sure i can miss you that long

loren laugh : i think you can handle that

eddie laugh : well i'm not so sure

loren laugh: i need a shower can you miss me so long

eddie smiles flirtatiously : no i think we're going to take that shower toghter

loren:oh really i like the sound of that

eddie:realy me too

**eddie gives loren a kiss**

**eddie and loren walk together to the shower**

**a few minutes later loren and eddie walk laughing out of the shower**

loren laugh: that was the best shower in times

eddie laugh: really ,but next time i order more kissing

loren laugh: ok mr. Duren that can be arranged

**eddie begins to kiss loren**

loren: eddie i have to go to school now

eddie: i will bring you

**eddie begins to kiss loren again **

loren laugh : i must go now

eddie: okay okay

**at nora's house **

nora: max are you feeling okay

max: yes of course

nora: do you know when the lawsuit is

max: i don't know

nora: i hope chloe gets what sh edeserves

max: i also hope that

**at loren's school **

loren: thank you

eddie: i like to do it

**loren laughs and gives eddie a kiss**

loren laugh: so you also pick me up

eddie: sure

**then there is a knock on the car window coming from melisa**

melisa laugh : stop kissing you two come on loren

loren: bye eddie

eddie: bye beauty

**loren opens the door and hugs melisa**

melisa: i have some great new sloren

loren:really

melisa: bye eddie

**melisa and loren run to the school**

**eddie take off **

**at nora and max house**

**max is with the police on the phone**

max: when is the lawsuit

police:_ Ms. Chloe Carter asked for an early trial so today_

max: really

police:_ are okay you whit that _

max: sure bye

police: bye

**max hangs his phone **

nora: who was that ?

max: that was the police the lawsuit is today

nora: i do not understand

max: chloe asked for an early trial

nora: i think you should call eddie

**then there is a knock on the door max opens the door **

max: hey eddie how are you son

eddie: i am good

max: good good

**nora comes to the door **

nora: hey eddie

eddie: hey nora i want to ask you something

nora: first come in

**at loren' school in lunch break**

loren: they bought a house

melisa: yes but how are you two nights at a rock star

loren: Eddie is no more a rockstar for my anymore i just love the boy

melisa: i know but how it is

loren: i love it

melisa: i'm still so jealous

adam: hey

melisa: don't worry adam

adam: i do not worry

melisa: really

adam: sure

**loren melisa adam laugh**

**back at nora and max's house**

**eddie max and nora are sit on the couch **

nora: so eddie what did you want to ask me

eddie: i want to ask if loren may live whit me

nora: what! does loren knows it

eddie: no i wanted to ask you first

max: i think it's a great idee

nora: yes, of course you think that but ..

eddie: nora please

nora sigh: o eddie if loren it contains as a great idea

eddie: i think loren will find that a great idea

max: eddie i also have other news for you, just not such good news

eddie: tell it Dad

max: the chloe lawsuit is today

eddie: what ! ?

nora: chloe asked for a earlier lawsuit

eddie:is that even possible

nora: probably

eddie: what do we do now

max: you're doing nothing nora and i go tot hat lawsuit

eddie: but i want to help

nora: i'd appreciate if you stay whit loren eddie

eddie: yes,but i want to stay informed

max: of course eddie

**at chloe's house**

jackie: i'm nervous tyler

tyler: me too

jackie: you know what i do not understand why only chloe is arrested and not you

tyler: i do not understand but now i can help chloe

jackie: i hope you have not something to do wit hit tyler because than you have soe big problems

tyler: no, of course not

**at loren's school **

adam: loren

loren: adam

adam: do you need a ride home

**melisa comes running**

melisa smiles : adam really i'm just out of your sight and you ask the first girl for a car lift

loren: hey !

melisa: no offense loren

adam: sorry

melisa: it's all good

adam: really

melisa: no you take me out to dinner and you pay

adam: sounds like a plan we go

melisa: bye loren

**melisa hugs loren **

**loren closes her locker and walks outside**

**if she is outside she she sees that eddie is already there**

**she walks to the car**

**she sits in the car**

loren: hey handsome

eddie: hey beauty

**eddie gives loren a kiss**

loren: what's wrong

eddie: the lawsuit chloe is today

loren: what really

eddie: yes my dad keep me informed

loren are you okay

eddie: loren do you want to live whit me

loren: eddie what ?

eddie: i mean it i can not live without you

loren: of coure you can, but i really want to live whit you

**eddie gives loren a kiss **

loren laugh : now drive me to my new home

eddie laugh: i love it

**eddie and loren take of **

**at the court**

judge: chloe is acquitted because lack of evidence

max: what !


	5. Chapter 5 chloe on free feet

Chloe on free feet

**At the court chloe **

Nora: i can't belive this

Chloe:i told you i have nothing to do whit this judge

Max: you have everything to do whit chloe so cut the acht

Jackie: hey mister rock star don't yell at my doughter like that

**Max ignores jackie**

Max: judge you have made a mistake

Judge:my decision is final you all can leave now

Jackie: come on chloe baby let get out a here

Chloe: wait i wanne talk to max

**Chloe walks to max **

Max: stay away from me

Chloe: max wait i am sorry

Max: you are sorry you don't have any feelings chloe

Chloe wit disbelive: i can't belive you talk to me like that i toke me a hol lot of a time to come over my break up whit eddie

Max: don't lie chintia kowalksi it toke you that long because you don't have his money and fame anymore so go away

Chloe:fine max

**Chloe walk to jackie and tyler**

Nora: are you okey max

Max: sure i think i call eddie

**At loren's and eddie's**

**Eddie opens the door**

Eddie: welcome to your new home

Loren laugh: you don't even know if my mom like t so don't get any ideas yet mister rock star

Eddie: i have asked your mom and she says if you like it she is okey whit that

Loren: really

**Eddie phone goes of**

Eddie: pop how are things going

Max_: chloe is on free feet son_

Eddie:no you are joking right say me that you are joking

Max_: no i am not i am sorry_

Eddie: how can this happen

Max:there are not enough evidence are you oke son i loren whit you

Eddie: yes she is

Max:good i talk to you later eddie

Eddie: bye pop

**Eddie hangs his phone**

Loren: and

Eddie: she is a free feet woman

Loren mad : what how is that even possible for hurting you like that she have to get a life time in jail she comes away whit everything

Eddie: i don't want tot hink about that right now

Loren: like i said before you don't have to hide you feelings you are eddie duren the rock star to the rest of the world but when you are whit me you are eddie duren

Eddie smiles

Loren: i just mean you are a normal boy you have feeling you can't just have no feeling because you are a rock star you can tell me evrything

Eddie smiles: i feel sorry for my mom and my dad that i have dated the women ho killed here i can't belive my self i hated my self fort hat i feels like i hurt my mom

Loren: i am sure your mom would love to see you hppy and you loved here

Eddie: no i love you this love i diddent feel feel for chloe

Loren: eddie

Eddie: no i mean it loren i we have become friends and i have merried chloe chloe and i where getting divorce because i have feelings for you even when i dated chloe i stared getting a littel feelings for you

Loren cry: you mean that eddie

Eddie: yes i love you i can even tell you how much

**Loren hugs eddie**

Loren cry : i love you to

**At chloe's house**

Chloe: i am glad o bee back agian

Jackie: i am happy to have you back honey

Tyler: good now whe don't have to worry about that any more

Chloe: why does thit have to happen to me

Tyler: i don't know

Chloe: are you the one that turned me in tyler

**At max and nora's house**

Max: i can't belive that woman

Nora: is's like she comes a way whit everything

Max: i have to get her in jail

Nora:how

Max: i don't know yet but i will get her in jail and tyler to

**At chloe' house**

Tyler: what

Chloe: don't lie

Tyler: no i am not

Chloe: tyler !

Tyler: you have waste the prove that i have

Chloe: i can't belive that this has happen now i can wave my model career good bye

Jackie: don't think that honey

Chloe: mom no one will call me now i am ruind

Jackie: how so

Chloe: because so

Jackie: don't talk like that chloe come on

Chloe: no my name is chyntia kowalski and i am from fresno

Tyler: are you going back

Chloe: yes this town has nothing for me anymore eddie i happy whit that littel teen pig and i am out of money

Tyler: chloe i stay here my career is running i think i buy your house

Chloe: sure and i don't even have a house i am dead

Jackie: no chloe whe are not going back whe stay here and you wil make you way up to the top agian

Chloe: my name i chyntia

**At eddie house**

**Eddie and loren where on the bed cuddeling eddie has only a pair of sweatpants on and loren wear a t-shirt from eddie**

Eddie: i like it when you feel sorry for me

**Loren looks up to eddie**

Loren: why

Eddie smiles: well is this is you way of comfort me

Loren blush:eddie i can't blive you said that

**Loren is tying to get up but eddie wont let her**

Eddie laugh: i am kidding loren come here

**he try to kiss loren but she wont let him**

loren: no more comfort kissing for eddie duren

**she turns here back to eddie**

eddie: come on loren can i hold you

**eddie wraps his arm around loren**

loren laugh: i don't think so mister i have comfort you enough

eddie whit fake sad voice: what i am so sad o i wish i have some one to hold some one amezing like i don't know loren tate

**he stared tikkeling loren**

**loren start laughign **

eddie: may i hold you now

loren: eddie hahaha stop hahaha tikkeling me ahahah i can't take it

eddie: well let me hold you than

loren:nohahah you wont get it your way

**eddie stops tikkeling loren**

eddie: fine than

**he turn his back to loren**

**a couple of minutes late he feels loren wraping her arm around him**

eddie: i like this

loren: i like it to

**she gives eddie a kiss on the cheek**

**the next morning loren wakes and feels eddie arms around here she slips out of his tight embrace and walk down stairs she start writing a song**

_why have i never felt this way before did i really need you to feel save and secure your armes make me feel ad home in your armes i know that's where i belong why it tooke me this long to realized why it took me this long to know that i am just paralysed why should whe put up a fight when you know that i am always right whe like one team whe can do this togheter and i will love you for good and forever i need you to full completet when you are gone it feels like my hart is deleted you are my inspiration you are my soulmate whit you i can right music like always why it took me this long to realized why it took me this long to know that i m just paralysed_

_you are my the beat to my music you are the solo on the drum you are my hart that is beating you are my voice in the bridge you are my completed song _

_you are my winnign prize and i am the loosing horse you are the high voice during the church you the pillow i am the seat you are_

_my completed song_

**eddie turns up behind loren and start kissing here after a couple minutes she pulled away**

loren: eddie you are a wake

eddie:let me kiss you please

**eddie start kissing loren agian after a couple minutes she pulled away**

loren laugh:wow cool down duren boy

eddie:please come whit me up stairs and lay down whit me

loren smiles: you sure you just wanne lay down

eddie smiles flirty: no

loren laugh: you are one crazy rock star

eddie: crazy about you yes

**he liffted loren and run upstairs she is laughing eddie put loren on the bed and start kissing her**

**chloe's house**

jackie: you are sure about this cloe

chloe: yes and my name is chyntia

tyler: i have bought this place you know you can always come back here

chloe: i know thank you tyler

tyler: always chyntia

**tyles gives chloe a kis**

chloe: thank you bye

tyler: bye chloe bye jackie i would miss you two

jackie: whe would miss you to tyler thank you for taking care of my daugter al the time i love you

tyler: i love you to

jackie: come on honey we go the cab is waiting

chloe: bye house bye tyler i hope i see you agian soon

**chloe walked out side whit her mother**

chloe: bye hollywood bye eddie

jackie: you sure you wanne leave

chloe: yes

jackie: wel let's go then chyntia

chloe: yes let's go

**the go sit in the cab and drive away**

**at eddie's and loren house loren and eddie have take a shower and dressed up eddie was kissing her by the door because the where leaving to get loren's stuff**

loren laugh:eddie stop kissing me

eddie: i can't i try it but i can't

loren laugh: whe have to go to my place and get my stuff

eddie: i know one more kis

loren laugh: no

eddie: one more kiss

loren laugh: one more kis than

**eddie and loren kis**

**i hope you like it **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you foor al the revieuws i love the mand i am sorry that i diden't post for so long**

**Follow me on instagram on ikdamian**

**When eddie and loren are ad loren's house they the walk in and see max and nora sitting on the sofa**

**Eddie**:how are you dad are you okey

Max: yes nora and i went to katty's grave and i told her i am sorry it helped me

Loren looked ad eddie

Loren: mabey you could do that do

Eddie: yes i will think of that but first i want to get your stuff

Nora looked ad loren

Nora: so you gonne live whit eddie

Loren: yes ad least for now

Eddie looked ad loren

Eddie:what do you mean for now

Loren: it's all depends on you

She gave him a smile and walked over to her room

Eddie followed loren

Eddie: what do you mean

Nora and max looked ad eachother and smiled

**Ï don't know how to write this story any more **

**So i going to write a new one**

**When eddie and loren are toghter form the beginning**


End file.
